Weight of Betrayal
by Acrid Fumes
Summary: What if Neville Longbottom became the one destined to fulfill the prophecy? And what if spun by this new turn of events, the Potters' destiny became irrevocably changed?
1. A Question of Time

**A/N: A new fic…**

**Disclaimer: Thank you JK Rowling for leaving a sandbox behind after writing all seven books. I like playing with it and watching what many others had came up with. (#suck-updisclaimer)**

**.**

**I. A Question of Time**

.

**July 31, 1980 (Thursday)**

.

James Potter was nervously eyeing his wife as she lay in the hospital bed, gripped by the pangs of labor. She looked so pale with her dark red hair tousled and bathed in sweat. She looked like she would faint any moment but she's still fighting – pushing with all her might just to deliver their firstborn into this world. James' heart constricted at the thought that he caused her this much pain. He held her hand tightly and whispered sweet nothings into her ears, hoping that it could sooth her. He's not usually this melodramatic but they're facing hard times right now with the real possibility that the madman calling himself Voldemort would just go barging inside this Muggle hospital, directly into the delivery room…James immediately halted the morbid thought before it can take root in his consciousness. With trembling hands he wiped the sheen of perspiration on his forehead, once more eyeing his wife and then to the clock hanging on the wall. '11:56' James thought with trepidation. Don't get him wrong; he badly wants to end his wife's misery but if only...if only their child would be born a few minutes later. But his wish seems to be immediately crushed as the Muggle doctor said that the baby was coming out. James smiled sadly, quickly glancing at the clock; it now reads 11:58 PM.

"I want to see him James, I want to see our Harry!" said Lily, as the wave of contractions seem to all but cease. James was about to walk towards where the doctor was, worried that he did not hear his child cry. As he neared, he saw the doctor still guiding his son out of the birth canal. Looking closer, he could see the head of his infant son covered in blood and a layer of whitish substance. His eyes were shut tight and he seems to not be breathing. This caused to James to panic especially when he saw that the umbilical cord was tightly wounded on the infant's neck.

"He's going to be alright Mr. Potter." The doctor said as she guided the infant's torso halfway out. She adjusted the infant's angle so that the cord won't choke him further as there is a possibility that the cord is also wound around the lower extremities as. She immediately cut the umbilical cord as the torso was fully revealed. Unwinding the cord from the infant's neck, the doctor checked the infant's airway for any obstruction.

"James…" Lily whispered. James nervously looked at her. She was breathing deeply, too tired to speak further. When suddenly, he heard the infant loudly gasped for air. James felt like the heavy weight on his chest lift. "He's alright Lils" he said to the now fully awake Lily.

"Time?" the doctor asked as she pulled the infant fully out from the birth canal, the rest of the umbilical cord and placenta coming out with his legs. One of the nurses and James looked up simultaneously. "12:07 AM, August 1, 1981" the nurse said, writing the information down on her clipboard. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter your baby boy is the first baby born this month. What would you want to name him ma'am, sir?" the nurse asked but James wasn't paying attention; he was still staring at the clock as if time had stopped.

"James, are we still going to name our baby Harry?" asked Lily in a hoarse voice. This seems to wake James from the trance he was in. "What…Lils?" asked James dumbly. He immediately sobered up as the doctor handed him the baby. He was very careful and gentle as he cradled his firstborn. He smiled fondly as he saw the baby open his eyes.

"He has your eyes." James softly said to Lily as he placed the baby on Lily's chest. Lily's smile was so radiant, eclipsing the tired circles on her eyes. She gently combed with her fingers the thick tuft of black hair on the infant's head. She and James shared a chuckle at the private joke. It was then that Lily looked up at James. "What would we name him? The nurse is actually waiting. They need to put it on our baby's ID bracelet and for his registration of course." James sputtered, totally forgetting about the other people present in the room. James profusely apologized to the young nurse who just smiled indulgently at him. Suddenly James became serious; he eyed Lily as if afraid that she's going to blow all over him. "I want to name him Mirus. I know it sounds quirky and that...but I like how it means. It means extraordinary and I think our baby is quite extraordinary. You can change it of course…" James blabbered. "We can call him Miro as a nickname!" he quickly added as he saw Lily quirking an eyebrow.

"You gave this much thought" deadpanned Lily.

"Of course! It's…" James had a wild look as if he's grasping on straws already.

"James, calm down! I actually like it! How about Mirus Ezekiel? Ezekiel was my dad's second name."

"Yeah…I like it. Mirus Ezekiel Potter." James said the last part to the nurse who immediately wrote it down before leaving the room. Another nurse relieved Lily of her hold on Miro. The couple was hesitant on leaving their newborn son to strangers at first but the doctor explained that Miro needs to be cleaned and dressed while Lily needs to recuperate in the recovery room.

"Why don't you break the news to your gang?" said Lily with a hint of humor, righting James' askew glasses. James' eyes immediately brightened and with a quick kiss to Lily's lips rushed out of the room to see the rest of the Marauders.

.

ST. ANNE'S HOSPITAL, OBSTETRIC DEPT. WAITING ROOM

.

"What's taking them so long? I want to see my godson already!" said Sirius Black in an annoyed tone, messing his long black hair as he paced back and forth in front of his two other friends. Remus Lupin was looking at him, amused while Peter Pettigrew was very antsy, looking at the clock every minute.

"Are you sure that Prongs will make you the baby's godfather? I heard him say last week that Frank would make a good godfather."

"Wha- what? That's not possible!" sputtered Sirius. He looks more sad than outraged at the suggestion. "But I'm…" he said uncertainly until his features changed into one of annoyance. "Wait…you were in the US last week! Moony! I'll really hex you."

"Sirius, we're in a Muggle hospital!" It was Peter who surprisingly warned Sirius as the latter made a move to pull out his wand that he stupidly shoved on his jean back pocket.

"Right Sirius…" said Remus with a laugh. Sirius shoved him to the wall and tried to pull on the werewolf's untrimmed hair when they heard a familiar voice calling from the hallway.

"Prongs! What happened?" asked Sirius as he rushed to the sliding glass door but realized that he doesn't know how to open it. Remus wanted to laugh at him if not for his worry for James and Lily. He helped Sirius out and they both looked out of the hallway to find James still a meter or two away from them.

"It's a boy!"

"We know that! Where's Harry? Can we see him now?" asked Sirius impatiently. "I'm the godfather right?" he added.

"Yes but we named our baby Mirus…"

"What? Why didn't you named him Harry?" shouted Sirius, scandalized. Remus laughed behind his hand at the thought of the toy broomstick that Sirius ordered with the name Harry Potter engraved on the handle.

"Mirus is a special name! And you won't believe this…" said James with wide eyes as he looked at them individually. He went in the waiting room as he saw that Peter was still inside. He only continued speaking when they were all seated.

"He was born seven minutes after twelve. He wasn't born in July 31 but August 1!"

"Duh, we know the days of the month Prongs!" said Sirius indignantly but he suddenly started when he realized what James really said. Remus and Peter seem to have the same realization.

"Does that mean…"

"Miro isn't the one on the prophecy! He wasn't born on July at all!" said James exuberantly that he was almost in tears. Remus and Sirius laughed, Remus with tears in his eyes. They both hugged James. "Pete, join us! We won't try to crush you this time, we promise!" said James as he noticed Peter silently shedding tears, still on his seat. They all laughed, so did Peter who joined the group hug. They then jumped up and down like loons with their arms still around each other. It was the happiest they were since after their Hogwarts years and they rightfully had the reason to rejoice because they had just narrowly escaped from the fate that could've destroyed them all. But behind the shadows, someone was closely watching them before leaving, disappearing further into the shadows with the gentle billowing of black robes.

.

**August 1, 1980 (Friday) ****Early dawn**

UNPLOTTABLE LOCATION

.

"What did you say Wormtail?" hollered Lord Voldemort from his throne on a raised platform in the huge domed hall. His many followers filled the hall, all clad in black but right now his attention is solely on the trembling form of one Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail.

"Mm-My Lord, the Potters' child was born to-twelve minutes after twelve."

"It's actually seven minutes after twelve, said here in the birth announcements" cut in a sharp female voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice that could only belong to the sole female member of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange. Said woman was lazily browsing a page of the Daily Prophet's morning edition.

"Let me see Bellatrix" said the Dark Lord which Bellatrix gladly followed, mockingly wagging her tongue at Peter as she went. The Dark Lord grabbed the paper non-too gently and read it before throwing it away carelessly.

"It seems that Potter's halfblood spawn is not the one…so that means…" The Dark Lord dragged on, eyeing Peter speculatively. "…that I no longer have use of you!" the statement was said with a sickly yellow light of the Cruciatus Curse. Peter convulsed violently and dropped on the floor, twisting in spasms even after the Dark Lord had ended the spell.

"My Lord…"

The Dark Lord sharply turned to whoever spoke, wand at the ready with another Cruciatus Curse for the fool's insolence but he withheld the spell at the sight of one of his Inner Circle members, Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…"

"Well, you should really be Snivellus!" shouted Bellatrix from the Dark Lord's side. With just a movement of his wand, the Dark Lord flung Bellatrix across the hall, back to the throng of his other followers. Some of the Death Eaters flinched upon hearing a crack as Bellatrix landed face first on the floor. Her husband Rodolphus just watched her fearfully, knowing that if he as much as move a finger, there would be a dire consequence.

"Continue Severus, I want to hear what you have to say." 'And if it is nonsense you know what will happen', seem to be the unspoken command. Snape bowed and went down on his knees, bravely looking at the Dark Lord eye to eye as he spoke.

"My Lord, I know a lot about Potter and his gang…" there was some snickering but just a minute movement of the Dark Lord's wand ceased any noise. "…I know that James has a passing friendship with Frank Longbottom and Lily is Alice's only remaining friend. Frank doesn't have any friends. We can use his friendship with Potter as a foil. Even with the realization that his son is the subject of your special interest…" said Snape, making the mystery of the prophecy sound enticing for those not in the know (only him, Peter and Dark Lord knows). "As a foolish Gryffindor he would continue his service as an Auror in an attempt to thwart your actions before it could even begin." The Dark Lord laughed at this, encouraging his followers to do so with a gesture of his hand. When the laughter subsided, Snape continued. "Potter also being a penultimate Gryffindor would volunteer his services to help as much as he can together with the…Order. But only Potter will be trusted that much because they suspect that a spy is in their midst and it is through Potter that we can use Pettigrew to locate the Longbottoms."

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment, before he looked down to Peter who was now kneeling on the floor.

"I think we do still have uses for the rat…for now."

.

HOGWARTS **Late dawn**

.

"Why did you help me?" asked Peter in a small voice. He seems to be mimicking the mannerisms of his animagus form; he was hunched over with his hands cupped against each other and his fingers erratically bending and straightening. Snape stopped in the middle of the path leading to Hogwarts. The castle was still a distance away and Snape seems to be in a rush to get there first. Snape turned to Peter, annoyed.

"Don't flatter yourself Pettigrew. You're just one insignificant rat whose death is actually a welcome event. I did not do it for you – I never would."

With a swish of his cloak, Snape turned away from Peter and continued his brisk walk towards the castle. He was almost ten meters away when Peter spoke.

"You…you're the spy that the Dark Lord speaks of. You work for Dumbledore!" shouted Peter. Snape only looked at him sharply before turning back again. Peter was still rooted on the spot, now deep in thought on the implications of Snape being Dumbledore's spy.

"Who were you talking to Pete?" asked Benjy Fenwick who ambled to Peter's side. The man was just as tall as Peter and even with only the waxing moon illuminating them, Peter could fairly see that Fenwick was flushed red.

"I was just…" Peter did not finish as he found the path empty except for him and Fenwick. "Never mind, you're drunk anyway. Let's hurry up; we'll surely be late for the Order meeting."

"Oi! Pettigrew, Fenwick! You're late!" coughed out Gideon Prewitt amidst the laughing of his twin brother Fabian. Peter had to duck as the twins swooped down on their brooms. Fenwick on the other hand was whacked on the head and was now lying unconscious on the ground which seems to only amuse the twins more.

"I swear!" Peter shouted with a rude gesture of his hand. "If I get you two I will put you under the Cruciatus until your brains melt." With that thought in mind, Peter heaved Fenwick up and slung the drunk's arms around his shoulders. He's just too tired to cast any spells right now.

.

UNUSED TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM, HOGWARTS

.

"Is everyone already here?" asked Dumbledore as he surveyed the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix. He just sighed when he realized that a considerable number of people were absent. He can't blame them; it's almost morning and almost everyone here has day jobs to fulfill but he still looked sadly at the empty seats that the Marauders usually occupy. "I'm sorry for the hasty summons but something had came up that could turn the tide of war towards our favor" said Dumbledore, making sure that he makes eye contact to everyone. He reveled at their expectant faces and then continued speaking. "I have acquired a spy from Voldemort's Inner Circle" announced Dumbledore to a very silent congregation but after a moment, chaos ensued. Dumbledore was busy answering everyone's questions that he did not notice a contemplative-looking Peter standing by the doorway.

.

LONGBOTTOM MANOR

.

"Franklin, was that Dumbledore again? Is contacting you every day part of the being "safely hidden" plot of his?" asked Augusta Longbottom acerbically. She followed Frank with a look as he walked away from the small fireplace.

Frank did not answer; he just heavily sat down on an easy chair, tiredly rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. Alice stood up from the queen-sized bed where she was seated, feeding their two-day old son, Neville.

"What's wrong Frank?" asked Alice worriedly.

"Neville's the one." Frank deadpanned. Augusta narrowed her eyes while Alice looked faint, instinctively hugging Neville close to her person.

"What do you mean that Neville's the one? I swear that old coot…"

"Mom, I just firecalled the headmaster to confirm this" said Frank, handing her a copy of the Daily Prophet. Augusta looked troubled after she browsed the page; Alice dared not look – she was looking straight at Frank instead, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Lily gave birth just after midnight. It means that Neville is the only magical child born at the end of the month. I asked Dumbledore to check if by chance a Muggleborn…" Frank halted; the look of desperation on Alice's eyes was too hard to watch. He looked away, out of the window. "He said that no Muggleborn was born in July…"

"No! It can't be! Neville…"

"Alice calm down… Frank, give Alice some calming draught. Here Alice, I'll hold Neville for you. I won't go out of this room." But Alice was adamant that she keep Neville by her side. Augusta relented and let Frank help Alice back to her bed, Neville still on her arms. When Alice was settled, Augusta calmly whispered to his son.

"We should perform the Fidelius Charm as suggested by Dumbledore, but I will be the Secret Keeper."

"Yes mother."

.

**August 4, 1980 (Monday)**

.

"We're here!" Sirius shouted loudly as he came out from the fireplace, lugging some balloons and presents. The twenty plus house elves cheered only to quieten when they saw that it was only Sirius. "What, not happy to see me?" asked Sirius but by then the cheering resumed as James came out, covering Lily with a quilt. As they emerged from the fireplace, James threw the quilt in one corner which was immediately picked up by a house elf. Remus came after Lily and James, looking nonplussed.

"Wow, we've got quite a reception here James!" said Lily in good humor. She'd never seen that number of house elves before.

"Well, they just miss my really good looks."

Remus snorted and said, "They miss you all right because you like ordering them around. You're a good slave master." James immediately slammed into Remus and caught the werewolf into a headlock. It was a good thing that Lily did not hear what Remus had said as the elves pestered her to have a look at their young master.

"Master James, Mistress Lillian, we is prepared food in the dining hall for little young Master's coming" said an elderly elf, See, the chief elf of the estate. The other elves bowed and popped out of the foyer as James, Lily and Remus headed to the dining hall.

"Where could Sirius be?" asked Lily which was answered shortly as Sirius peeked from one hallway, a plateful of food in hand.

"Padfoot! You should've waited for me to formally welcome my son into the family and manor before helping yourself!"

"I know that! That's why I'm waiting for you to arrive; took you long enough. I just put food on my plate first."

"Gives that back Mr. Sirius!" shouted a young elf who suddenly popped in sight and had to play tug of war with Sirius for a while before it succeeded and immediately popped out of existence, not even sparing a morsel of food that dropped down on the floor.

"I hope he won't put that back on our food" said Remus with a chuckle.

"Who was that Prongs? It's such a bad-mannered elf! Took away my food!"

Lily snorted at Sirius' words. James just chuckled, hugging Lily to him.

"Don't you remember him? That was Rubby and Slip's elfling, Ripby."

"That was him?" said Sirius with a feral look on his face. James just laughed and prodded Sirius towards the direction of the grand staircase. After a moment, they arrived at the huge dining hall where the elves strung the balloons and placed the gifts by a small table with a moving sign that reads, 'Welcome Home Mirus!' James sighed as he saw the banquet that the elves prepared.

"It would be nice if all our friends could attend" said James sadly as he kissed his sleeping son's forehead. "But let's just be happy that we're still able to come back here." James added solemnly. The deaths of James' parents still fresh in their minds.

"Dumbledore won't be happy once he found out that you returned here James…with Lily and Miro" said Remus.

"It's none of his business! The manor is safe if not for my mother dear betraying her own aunt!" Sirius gritted his teeth as he said that.

Walburga contacted Dorea just before Sirius' seventeenth birthday, saying that she wants to make amends with her son and asked for Dorea's help. Dorea let her come into the manor but Walburga sent Regulus instead. What they didn't know was that it was Regulus' test before he becomes a full-fledged Death Eater. Bellatrix and two of her Rosier cousins were also there. Regulus wasn't able to do anything with Bellatrix immediately sending the Killing Curse to Dorea. Charlus was able to activate the manor's internal defenses, trapping the Death Eaters in one room, only giving them a chance to escape from where they got in – the fireplace but it was Charlus' Gryffindor folly that had done him in. He rushed into the room to fight the intruders, killing the Rosier cousins who were guarding the door but Bellatrix was able to throw him a fatal cutting curse. The manor then began to totally lock down. Bellatrix and Regulus immediately rushed to escape but not before Charlus was able to send a curse that would end both their lines. In Sirius' opinion, Charlus should be made a hero for his one final act that did the world a lot of good.

"My great aunt Liana sent the best warders after my parents died. The manor has very specific wards" said James as he looked around, touching his Lordship ring with his other hand. "I just didn't feel like coming back here…" James smiled as Lily hugged him. "But it was so foolish of me to let my family stay in that cottage. If something happened I can't really forgive myself."

"Hush James, we're here to celebrate; enough with these kinds of thoughts. C'mon, let's do this Pureblood mumbo jumbo Sirius is already drooling."

"Hey!" Sirius interjected with a hurt look on his face which was answered with laughs all around. The simple ceremony started and soon the mood became lighter as they celebrated a wonderful day.

.

**Later that day…**

.

"I'm sorry that you'd had to endure Dumbledore's wrath Pete. I'll talk to him after I dropped by at work tomorrow" said James as he talked to Peter through the two-way mirror that all the Marauders had.

"I think you did the right thing, James. You will be all safe there and since the manor is unplottable…"

"Thank you Pete. I'm sorry for the strain we put on you by making you the Secret Keeper. It's so unfair what you had to endure just for us when I know too well that there's a better solution. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, it's nothing James. You're my friends! I'll do everything…I'm sorry if I cannot stay with you though - in the manor and accompany Moony during his transformation. Dumbledore insists that…"

"I understand Pete. I hope Dumbledore isn't sending you into dangerous missions."

"I'm just alright James. I'll need to cut the connection since I'll be early tomorrow."

"Of course. Have a good night Monsieur Wormtail!" said James with a laugh. Peter just faintly smiled but as he put down the mirror, he can't help the tears that welled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry James! I almost sold you out to that monster! I'm sorry. I'm sorry Frank but you're not James. I'm so happy that it's Neville and not Miro…I would die if that happened! I would have been the most evil man…I'm sorry! But I need to do this for everyone. Dumbledore won't be able to save me… he's far too late." Peter squeezed his eyes tight before he stood up and headed to a corner of his medium-sized room with stacked boxes and a wicker chair. On the wicker chair sat a portrait of an old woman that has a passing resemblance to Peter. "The things we do to dead people." Peter said bitterly. "But don't worry mother, it's only a matter of time before you can finally say that you did have a son named Peter."

.

MASTER'S BEDROOM, POTTER MANOR

.

"Is Peter really okay, James?" asked Lily as she slipped under the red silk sheets. James just nodded and gestured for Lily to scoot nearer to his side in the king-sized bed.

"Did you like the place so far? We didn't have time today but I'll give you a tour tomorrow. Sirius has a lot of funny story to tell though about his embarrassing moments with some of the portraits" said James with a chuckle. Lily frowned, knowing that James couldn't clearly see her without his glasses.

"I don't know James. The cottage was comfortable enough and I'm really used to doing the chores…" James cut her off with a chuckle. "You'll get used to it Lily-flower. Besides, you need to rest…"

"I'm okay James" said Lily, annoyed. She removed James' arms from her waist and looked up at him. "I'm actually quite relaxed now. I did not realize that I was too stressed about our son's birth but now that it came to pass…I'm so relieved."

James did not comment on that and just snuggled closer to his wife. Lily leaned back to James' chest, her hand playing on the buttons of his pajama top but after a while, she spoke once more. "I think I don't want to have another baby James." Lily laid still as she waited for James' response; she expected an explosion but James just sighed and looked down at her. "Me too Lily-flower. I was so scared when I saw that Miro wasn't breathing and you were having a really hard time. It would be so selfish of me…I'm satisfied with our life now, with Miro and especially without the prophecy above our heads. It feels like we can breathe freely – we can have a life and I want to enjoy every moment of it with you and our son. I know it's so selfish of me, Neville after all…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're rambling" laughed out Lily. "You've really matured James. You're no longer the overgrown toddler that I detested."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"But seriously, I also share that guilt. I really felt happiness well on me the moment the doctor said that Miro was born seven past midnight. That's why I ask you if we'll still name him Harry. It felt like Harry was a different child – the child that was supposed to carry the burden of the prophecy. He's gone..."

"I understand Lily. I think Frank and Alice can also understand why we want to forget everything about that prophecy. I just hope that Dumbledore would be the same" said James with a sigh.

"He's mad right? He had not even considered the manor as an option before."

"For the right reasons love. The Fidelius can't cover the entire estate but it still won't matter; the manor is Unplottable since its construction…"

"What do you mean by specific wards?"

"I'll explain it to you once we have more time. It's rather complicated."

Lily breathed deeply before she spoke once more. "Do you think that the Dark Lord will really leave us alone?"

"Peter said that Dumbledore's spy reported that Voldemort has his sights directed to Frank and his family but it always pays to be vigilant. I want to see Miro have a happy childhood and grow up to be the wizard he's destined to be and when Voldemort would attempt to destroy that, I'm ready to face him any hour of the day."

.

.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you got annoyed with the constant scene shift. I really write that way. I'm trying to tame it down now (imagine how it could be like before).**


	2. The Prophecy, Third Movement

**II. The Prophecy, Third Movement**

.

.

**July 28, 1981 (Tuesday)**

.

"Are you sure about this Alice? Don't you understand the severity of our situation?" asked Frank with a look directed to an envelope that could only be identified as incredulous. Alice just huffed and pulled the empty baby bottle from Neville's hand. She had gained a couple of stones in the past year or so. She also gained an air of constant annoyance which was evident as she pulled Neville's fingers from his mouth. The almost one-year old chubby boy started to cry but Alice firmly admonished him, saying that "Only stupid boys suck their fingers!" and then she faced Frank (who was still in Auror uniform).

"I know too well that we are cooped up here in your family's ancestral house for almost a year because a dark lord is hunting our son. I know! But I can't let this dark lord destroy our son's happiness. He's going to be a year old in two days yet he had only seen three people in his short life! I'm not being unreasonable!" Alice shouted as Frank tried to cut her off. "It's just Lily, James and his gang, Dumbledore…there I invited the most powerful wizard of the century and we have two Aurors and a werewolf. It's totally safe! I'll invite McGonagall and Flitwick if you want…"

"You know what…just." Frank threw the envelope to the changing table and headed out of the nursery. But before he could go far, he heard Alice shout, "I told your mother and she agreed!" Frank just sighed, hoping that the self-styled dark lord would just drop down and die so that he won't have arguments like this with his wife.

"She's pregnant."

"What did you say mother?" asked Frank, surprised on his mother's sudden pronouncement. She was seated by the lanai, poring on some herbology magazine. Frank can clearly see her from the foot of the stairs.

"Alice is pregnant. She just learned about it yesterday. She's afraid to tell you."

"And for good reason; we can't be worrying about another child while the war is still going on and Neville…" Frank sighed once more and sat down on a seat opposite Augusta. He looked quite tired and exasperated. "You agreed about the party." Augusta just nodded but when she saw the look on Frank's face she added, "It's for your wife's sanity and for mine too."

"Alright. Just don't involve me in this" said Frank as he stood up, pulling up his cloak from the back of the chair as he did so.

"It's your son's first birthday" supplied Augusta, his brow wrinkled as she eyed Frank who was about to leave.

"I know."

.

POTTER MANOR, WALES

.

"C'mon, throw it to Moony baby" coaxed Sirius to a very confused Miro. The almost one-year old child was holding a plastic spoon full of pumpkin soup and was about to take it to his mouth if not for Sirius bothering him. The small boy turned to Remus who was sitting by the small table, answering the runic puzzle on the newspaper. He cocked his head; his fake plastic eyeglasses almost fell as he did so. Sirius righted it with a giggle, lightly pinching the boy's cheeks. "C'mon, you'll like it. Moony will look funny – really funny." Sirius coaxed Miro once more, tickling the toddler's side but it did not reap any reaction from the boy. Miro just looked at him with his deep green eyes and put the spoon in his mouth. Remus could be heard laughing from his vantage point on the table.

"Moony! You!" Sirius strode towards Remus in full confrontational mode. "I just disappeared for two weeks and you already corrupted my godson! You're so evil!" Sirius looked utterly miserable but Remus just laughed at him.

"Padfoot, you should already realize by now that Miro doesn't like to do pranks and stuff. He's a perfectly behaved baby. James had tried and failed. He's a very good addition to mine and Lily's brainy camp. Don't you know that he already knows how to say _Wingardium Levi-o-sa_?"

"No! Miro it's not too late to change your ways!" Sirius wailed over-dramatically, crawling towards Miro's highchair. "Miro!"

"Sirius, what's happening to you?" asked Lily incredulously. She had just arrived, kissing her son on the check and heading to the counter where she unshrunk several grocery bags and sorted the items with the help of two house elves.

"Lily, there's something wrong with your son!" wailed Sirius.

"Wa-what? There's something wrong with my baby Miro?" Lily immediately rushed to Miro's side, checking him over. Remus just chuckled at this scene. "Are you feeling okay baby?" asked Lily. Miro just nodded and continued eating, even offering a spoonful of his pumpkin soup to his mother. "Oh, you're so sweet baby!" cooed Lily.

"That's the very problem Lily! Miro is too nice! Babies aren't supposed to be nice! They're supposed to be demons! Look, there's not a splotch of food on his face!" Lily and Remus looked utterly proud of themselves at Sirius' observations. Remus even shed some fake tears, murmuring "I taught him well" under his breath.

"So had you have lunch already Sirius?" asked Lily as she headed back to the counter only to realize that the house elves had already sorted everything and was already starting to cook lunch. She just wrung her hands, wanting to do something but she knows that the elves will be offended if she offered to help. But before Sirius could reply, James barged in the kitchen, walking like a zombie with his eyes close, eye glasses askew and dangling from his forehead.

"I can't see! Lily the potion did not work! I'm blind!"

"James, are you okay? What happened, did your head hurt?" asked Lily as she tried to help her husband to a seat but Remus had other ideas and straightened his legs, obstructing James' way. James carefully side-stepped Remus' legs, peeking down from under his lashes.

"James! Don't you joke about such things!" chided Lily with a non-too gentle whack on James' arm. James staggered at the force, not noticing Remus' legs behind him. He fell back down right to Sirius' arms.

"Oh Jamie! I'm your knight in shining armor!" cooed Sirius in a sickly-sweet high-pitched voice. James glared at him and tried to stand up but only fell back down on top of Sirius. The both fell down the kitchen floor in a heap. "Oh Jamie, I didn't know you're very forward…" Sirius cooed once more. James huffed, annoyed.

"Should I be worried about my husband eloping with this man-monster?" asked Lily to Remus who was very amused at his friend's predicament.

"Man-monster? Lily, I'm so hurt! How could you!" Sirius stood up, accidentally pushing James up making the other man bump on the edge of the work table. "Prongs! Oh, look you're growing antlers in your human form!" joked Sirius as a concussion was forming on James' forehead.

"Enough with this nonsense boys!" said Lily as she tried to grab one of her potion inventions that deals with concussions but a house elf bet her to it. She just sighed as the house elf, Car fed James the potion.

"Thanks car. Let's all sober up now. I'm just testing my acting skills. I'm pretending to still being half-blind at work you now. It's a great advantage" said James as he sat down but not before Sirius smacked his behind. He glared at Sirius, trying to be serious as Miro peered out to them, curious on what they're doing. "Oh my baby boy! Did Papa forget to say hi?" cooed James and was answered by the toddler with a blank look. He immediately headed towards the boy and carried him up, making cooing sounds as he bounced him. Remus and Sirius snickered at him but Lily just looked on with a fond smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. "Mighty" Frank invited us to his savior son's birthday" said James as he pulled a wrinkled envelop from his trouser pocket. Miro looked like he was interested about the envelope. Just the other day his Aunt Petunia sent him a wrongly dated, recycled birthday card with rude greetings. He pretended to be able to read the message and Lily did not correct him, not really wanting to tell what the real message was. "I'm certainly not inviting him to Miro's birthday. Right Ro-Ro? You're going to have one big party with lots of nice guests. Right?" Miro mouthed the word "Cards" much to the amusement of James as he wiped the dribble from Miro's chin.

"James, stop giving Frank a hard time; he has a lot to worry about as is."

"You had a fight with Frank?"

Lily and Remus asked simultaneously. James looked at them funny for a while before he answered.

"He just thinks that the world revolves around him since his son is supposed to be the "savior" and don't forget, he orders me around even though he's just a Class A Auror and I'm a Head Auror. Moony, don't trip me, I'm carrying Miro" said James as he passed by Remus on his way to the small table.

"Of course. I won't do that to Miro."

"You're far too cheerful for a werewolf who would transform in the next few hours. The potion is working then? You're really the best Lily-flower. You'll really bag the Potions Mastery exam."

"Before I blush from your compliments James, I want you to stop giving Frank a hard time…"

"Me giving him a hard time? _He's_ giving me one hell of a time you say."

Lily wasn't able to comment on that as food appeared on the table. Sirius settled down on his usual seat on Remus left in the round table, handing the Longbottoms' invitation to Lily as he did so.

"'Elly apa. Me teeth itty urt" Miro said, biting his fingers. Lily and James looked really worried. Lily ran to the pantry to retrieve Miro's request, but an elf already popped beside James, placing a small bowl filled with animal-shaped jellies.

"Thanks Cob" said James to the elf, not noticing the look of annoyance on Lily's face. "Moony, can you hand me Miro's sippy cup?" Remus wasn't able to move even a muscle as the same elf popped back to hand James the cup from Miro's high chair. "Oh, thanks again Cob" the elf bowed down at James and popped back out. James now focused on Miro as he tried to bite the jellies with his swollen gums.

"I can't understand why we shouldn't just put soother on Miro's gums" said Lily as she served James some quenelles for appetizer. Sirius jokingly looked around for house elves, gaining a glare from Lily.

"That isn't just the way to raise a Gryffindor. We need to teach him to vent his aggression on something else so that he would not be brash and violent when he grows up, unlike some people." Lily looked impressed on James' explanation but frowned on the last part of his statement.

"Oi! I is it me you're talking about Prongs?" said Sirius, trying hard to look offended but it wasn't working because of the food that was bulging from his cheek. Lily had an urge to chew her food more that necessary as she eyed Sirius.

"Partly yes but there are worse people."

"James…" said Lily in a reprimanding tone. Remus and Sirius remained silent, not wanting to get into the couple's argument.

"I tell you Lily, Frank's one of the most insufferable people that I met! I'm sure Alice is worse. Oh, don't look at me like that. When was the last time you saw them, on their wedding three years ago? I swear Frank is a different person now" said James, biting on the quenelle that Miro tried to feed him. He took the greasy dumpling from the toddler's hand and wiped the said hands with the table napkin. He gave Miro one of the still intact jelly and encouraged the toddler to chew on it while he made a show of eating using his free hand.

"Yeah Lils, I noticed it too" said Sirius carefully. "I'm an Auror too, remember? You know the ones with white uniform lined with maroon…Ow! Moony what was that for?" asked Sirius as he nursed his bruised shoulder. "Seriously though, I think this prophecy thingy is getting on Frank's head too much…That prophecy can't be true right? Dumbledore himself mentioned that it's self fulfilling."

"I think it's the more reason that we should attend the party. James, just put it this way, what would you do when you're in his shoes and you have no one to sympathize with you?" asked Lily. James' eyes narrowed, the issue a touchy one for him since it could've been Miro on Neville's situation now. `

"I'll be nicer to people for starters so that they would willingly help me."

Lily frowned at James' answer but seeing Remus' nod in agreement, she just sighed and focused on her meal. The elves had just put soup in front of them when Lily spoke.

"We will still be attending since we're that people to them."

.

**July 30, 1981 (Thursday)**

LONGBOTTOM MANOR

.

"Don't tell them that you're pregnant" commanded Frank in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"And why not? We can't keep this secret forever!" shouted Alice, her carefully curled locks tousling as she approached Frank. Frank grabbed her arm forcefully that Alice's pale skin reddened. "Stop drawing attention to yourself. This day is about Neville, not you!" Frank looked straight at Alice's eyes as he said this. He immediately let go of her as Augusta called out from the foot of the stairs.

"Frank, Alice they're here! Come down and greet your guests!"

Frank glared at Alice, mouthing the words 'behave' but as the two descended the stairs, they put on jovial smiles.

"James, Lily, Peter and this must be Mirus?" Frank said, not even looking at Miro as he mentioned the toddler's name. "Are the others coming soon?"

"Thank you for inviting us Frank, Alice and Madam Augusta. It would be just us. Sirius is accompanying Remus. It's the first night of the full moon."

"Oh" said Frank, not really caring. He wordlessly ushered them inside the manor. Alice smiled uncertainly at Lily, her eyes lingered on Miro who was calmly looking around from his father's arms.

"You can place your gifts here" said Augusta as she pointed at a long side table. "Dumbledore and Minerva will be coming shortly. Oh I think they're here" added Augusta. Frank went with his mother to greet the new comers while Alice remained, carrying the fussy Neville. She placed the toddler on a highchair and encouraged James to also place Miro in a spare one.

"He's going to be one in just two days right?" at the Potters' nod, Alice looked back at Miro appraisingly. Neville tried to pull Miro towards him, curious on the new comer but Miro just sat as far as the high chair would allow him. "He's too small, almost runty…" James pursed his lips at the comment. This also seems to upset Lily.

"Neville's just too big. Miro's BMI is actually in 75th centile. Neville could be considered obese" Peter said matter-of-factly, surprising his friends at his understanding of Muggle health. He was looking at Neville as if the boy disgusts him. Indeed, Miro was taller than Neville but Neville's girth was twice Miro's that his limbs can't even be placed parallel to his body because of his bulk.

"Neville's perfect" said Alice, scrunching her nose at them. There was an awkward silence for a while that was thankfully broken by McGonagall's entrance.

"Oh, it's nice to see everybody. Happy birthday Neville." greeted McGonagall. She seems to be also surprised at how different Neville looked. She had seen him just three months after he was born. She immediately schooled her features with practiced ease and turned to Miro. "Oh, Mirus, are you here to visit your friend?" Miro just cocked his head at McGonagall, his longish black hair touching his shoulder as he did so.

"Is he mute?" asked Frank mirroring his wife's action earlier by scrunching his nose. "That would be so sad. You know they say that it's a sign of bad…"

"Miro can speak very well. He isn't just talkative" said James sharply. McGonagall, afraid that this tension would escalate further tried to move on to another topic.

"Albus should be here any moment but he insisted that he wants to give Neville a bag of lemon drops. I put my foot down on it and he's now searching for a more suitable gift! Seriously! He wants to turn Neville into a clone of himself!" they all laughed at McGonagall's words but the merriment stopped when Frank spoke once more.

"Why not? Neville surely have the power for it. We actually need to bind part of his core because his accidental magic is quite powerful and his magic is just leaking. How about Mirus? Do you even have to cope with accidental magic?"

James was gritting his teeth, badly wanting to hex Frank to the next century but he just remained silent so it was Lily who answered a look of disbelief on her eyes at how Frank and Alice were treating them – especially their son.

"Uhm…Miro is just a very calm baby. You could say passive. And children this age don't usually..."

"Hmphf…" Alice interrupted but didn't say anything. McGonagall was looking at them, seeing another picture; as Frank mentioned the part about accidental magic and binds, Augusta looked surprised but did not correct her son. She just sat there silently, not even paying attention anymore. McGonagall pursed her lips, not understanding why Frank and Alice sees the need to lie.

.

HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL

.

"Professor Dumblepops!" Sirius loudly greeted, waving his arm in the air to the wizened headmaster who was wearing garish robes. It was already dark so Dumbledore did not recognize them at first.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin I'm glad to see you again but what can I do for you this evening? Aren't you supposed to be on young Neville's birthday party?"

The two looked at each other, confused. "We asked you if we can use the Shrieking Shack this full moon professor and you agreed." Dumbledore seem taken-aback, trying to recall the request. He was just busy these days. "Oh I see. I'm sorry to keep you. But where are James and Peter?" the two looked at the each other again. "At the party professor. We'll be heading to the willow professor. Have a nice evening!" Sirius said with good-humor. Dumbledore just stood in place for a moment, pursing his lips. He stormed back to the castle, heading to his office but someone called him back. He wanted to ignore it but the person immediately announced that he's the Minister's Undersecretary. The Ministry is giving him bad press for several weeks now, citing his inaction. He wouldn't really care if he doesn't need the support for a bill he is trying to pass. Being a politician is really difficult especially these days that Dumbledore forgot about what he was so worried about earlier.

.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

.

"Are the Potters still at the Longbottom Manor?" asked the Dark Lord as if someone could overhear them in his private quarters. Peter was kneeling very low, his sweat dropping down to the floor as he faced down.

"No my Lord, they went home early and I just accompanied them."

FLASHBACK

_They've been in Longbottom Manor for almost half an hour and Dumbledore has yet to arrive. Peter was feeling so antsy; he can't find a reason sound enough for him to be allowed to go home early. He was thinking of different scenarios when Lily suddenly stood up and headed to Miro, whose hair was being pulled out to the roots by Neville. _

_"__C'mon Lily, they're just playing it rough! Or is your son a little sissy?" Frank said mockingly. Peter thinks otherwise though, Miro wasn't even making a sound. Even Alice was flinching at how her son was manhandling Miro. _

_"__Lily…" called McGonagall. Peter thought that the Transfiguration professor was afraid that Lily would spank Neville or something like that. But as Lily turned, something incredible or terrible (depending on who is recounting the event) happened. It could be that Neville became bored pulling out the hair of another toddler that did not even react, he became bolder and held Miro around the head and tried to pull the boy out of the highchair. As if in a flash, Neville was flung out of the highchair, high in the air and miraculously landed on a high-back chair._

_"__Enough!" Miro hissed dangerously, his eyes narrowed. Everyone was gobsmacked; no one dared to breathe for a moment until Neville started to cry. Alice immediately ran towards his side. Peter could see from the corner of his eyes that Frank was frozen in place, shocked on what had just happened._

_"__Look what your son did to my Neville!"_

_"__Well, you just said that my son is a Squib. That's your proof I think. James…" said Lily, nodding to James. "We'll be leaving. I can no longer stand these people constantly belittling and insulting our son." James stood wordlessly, and carried Miro up who was surprisingly calm amidst everything that happened. Peter immediately stood up to go with them. McGonagall was about to stop them but James pinned them with a glare. Peter's night couldn't have ended much better._

.

END FLASHBACK

.

"What a waste, we could've…had fun with them" the Dark Lord said in a strange guttural way. He seems to be in no rush whatsoever.

"And Dumbledore?" the Dark Lord asked once more, his long, dirty nails gently caressing his neck. He looked strange tonight in Peter's opinion. He looked like there's a snakelike quality to him but Peter can't just place it. Before Peter could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" was the curt command. The door slowly opened but aside from that, Peter didn't hear any more sounds. He just saw a barefooted feet that in Peter's observation could belong to a boy no older than fourteen.

"Milord, the Minister's Undersecretary had arrived in Hogwarts as planned."

"Very good. I'll be leaving…" the Dark Lord stepped over Peter's hunched form. "Look over the manor while I'm gone, Antonin."

"Yes milord."

For some reason, Peter felt dread run up to his spine. He doesn't know why but he is sure that something big will happen tonight.

"Follow me Wormtail!"

.

LONGBOTTOM MANOR

.

Only a couple of the lights were on and there was an overall aura of calm and security. There was no reason to fret. The Longbottoms are confident of their safety, their Secret Keeper still lives after all, safely ensconced inside the manor wards. 'But not for long' the Dark Lord thought as he played with his wand. "If a lot of people know about it, it's no longer a secret right?" the Dark Lord whispered to himself as if to amuse some unseen audience. He's no fool; he studied about the nature of the Fidelius Charm since he was in Hogwarts. What the Longbottoms did wrong was that their Secret Keeper included herself in the secret. Laws have loopholes and magic has weaknesses. It could be that Augusta thought that she tricked everyone with what she did – they could virtually hide themselves forever with no one the wiser but just like the Gryffindor they are, they became overconfident and thought that letting in a little light won't harm them; not knowing that someone could be watching them right at that moment.

"Just as expected…they did not bring the wards back up."

"They're by the receiving room Milord. I can see them from here" said Peter as he took a peek from the thick bushes.

"Let's make some wards of our own" said the Dark Lord as he raised his wand making an intricate movement that pierced the silence of the night.

.

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS

.

"Thank you for your time headmaster. The Minister assures you that Hogwarts will have the Ministry's support in these trying times."

Dumbledore politely nodded at the young man; waiting him to leave but the said young man just looked back at him expectantly.

"Can I use your fireplace, headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed as he answered. "I'm sorry but you can't floo out of the castle using my fireplace Mr. Nicholson." The forenamed Nicholson nodded as if expecting this all along but he still lingered for a while. Dumbledore had tried to use Legilimency on him earlier but the man seemtd flighty and would constantly avoid Dumbledore's glance.

"I'll be going my way headmaster, good evening."

The moment Nicholson left, Dumbledore immediately locked the door and ran towards the fireplace. He knew that he had forgotten something…"Longbottom Manor!" the fire just puffed out even before the connection can be made. Dumbledore cursed under his breath and being desperate, shouted "Potter Manor!" James' face immediately appeared amidst the green flames.

"Professor, I'm sorry I can't go to on a mission tonight…"

"James, where is Peter?" Dumbledore cut-in before James could finish.

"In his flat I think. Why?" asked James impatiently.

"How long had you been home?"

"An hour maybe?"

"James, listen. The Longbottoms are in danger right now. Peter is a Death Eater. We have no time to spare! He surely reported the Longbottom's location to the Dark Lord…"

"You're lying" said James in an accusing tone.

"James this is serious…"

"And I am very serious Professor. If this is indeed true, how long have you known that Peter is a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore can't seem to look at James directly. "From the very beginning…" Dumbledore had to duck away as both flames and ashes exploded in the air, spectacularly covering the room in smoke and ash.

"_Extricus Oculus_!" Dumbledore incanted but the ash won't clear fast enough for his liking. He groped around, looking for the exit as he cast the spell over and over again.

.

POTTER MANOR

.

"Lily! Lily!"

"What is it James? Miro is already sleeping!" whispered Lily who was wearing a dressing gown over her night gown.

"Pack some essentials, I'll be going somewhere…Peter, he's a Death Eater! Dumbledore knew it all along! He purposely put us in danger!"

"What did you say James?" asked Lily nervously. She was searching James' eyes for any sign of deceit – this could be a prank but she could see nothing but fear and conviction. "James…" tears started to fall on Lily's eyes.

"You'll be safe; I'll make sure of that. I barred anyone from accessing the manor, even Remus and Sirius. I don't know who to trust anymore. I'll be back…See!" James called the chief elf which immediately popped in sight. "Inform the other elves to protect the manor no matter what. Don't let anyone in."

"Yes Master."

"I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too" answered Lily as she huddled by her son's crib, trembling in fear.

.

LONGBOTTOM MANOR

.

"_Foris Haemas_!" the Dark Lord shouted but no light came out from his wand, the only sign that he casted a spell was the blood that burst out from all of Frank's orifices. The pressure on his eyes was so heavy that his eyeballs also burst out in synchrony with his insides that was excreted through his mouth. He wobbled in place for a while before he dropped down to the floor, his innards still bursting out from various orifices.

"Facing me without a wand? Foolish, foolish" the Dark Lord said, walking towards the grand staircase, stepping on Frank's body on the way. A disgusting squelching sound followed a burst of dark matter could be heard and seen with the Dark Lord's every step.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" whispered Alice over and over again to the phoenix pendant that was issued to Order members as emergency Portkey. Tears were freely flowing on her eyes. Neville was crying on her lap, his mouth open in a scream but those screams were never heard as Alice cast a Silencing charm on the toddler. "Sanc…" The closet where they were hiding suddenly rattled and the door was blown open.

"Finally, we've met."

.

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS

.

"I hope Alice used the ritual…" Dumbledore whispered under his breath as he steepled his fingers, worry evident on his countenance. Suddenly the door banged open, a lapse on his foresight. He swiftly stood up, wand at the ready. When he saw that it was only James, he lowered his wand.

"Is Frank and his family alright, James?"

"Just as I thought…you're just here, sitting in your throne waiting for everything pass…Did you even just once cared for people Dumbledore and not just for what they stood for?" said James menacingly as he advanced towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore's hold on his wand tightened but he did not bring it out from behind the desk. "I need to secure my family's safety Dumbledore. Give me back my Invisibility Cloak…" Dumbledore just stared blankly at James, perplexed on the unexpected request. His eyes soon narrowed and he looked down at James as if he's one of his truant students.

"James, I won't cater to your petty…"

"This is about my family's safety! There's nothing petty about that! But of course, you only care about people that you can use and manipulate to your liking. I want _my_ Invisibility Cloak back or do you want a talk with the Goblins?" James' glance did not waver even with Dumbledore's scrutiny. He won't find anything even if he plowed on with blunt Legilimency. James became Head Auror not just because of his name. Dumbledore relented and with a sigh he pulled out one of his desk drawers and handed James a cloak which was transparent on the other side.

"This is not the one!" said James without even blinking and threw the offending material away. Dumbledore looked exasperated and just looked at James blankly. He gripped another material, this one transparent inside and out. James immediately grabbed it and without a word, left the headmaster's office leaving Dumbledore looking on with his hands regretfully. After a moment an owl swooped in, a carrying a note on its talon.

_Dumbledore,_

_Everything happened as planned. The Dark Lord is dead so were the Longbottoms except the boy. I have done what you wanted. Do not contact me ever again._

_Celo_

Dumbledore sat back, his fingers once more steepled. With a sigh he pulled out some writing equipment.

_Hagrid,_

_I have terrible news to impart…_


End file.
